All the Wrong Things
by Darthrose
Summary: Friendship would have been a huge step in their relationship. But what would happen if she found out that he was the leader of one of the most revered gangs in the territory? Then again, that couldn't be as bad as having her think that he's gay, right? OC


**Title:** All the Wrong Things  
**Fandom:** Vocaloid  
**Characters:** Len, Kaito, Meiko, Rin, Miku  
**Pairings:** LenXOC  
**Rating:** K  
**Summary:** Friendship would have been a huge step in their relationship. But what would happen if she found out that he was the leader of one of the most revered gangs in the territory? Then again, that couldn't be as bad as having her think that he's gay, right?  
**Warnings:** AU and when certain characters speak it will have slight dialect. ('Going to' = 'gonna' and will not = 'ain't')

**Chapter One: **Tongue Tied

_**By:**_ Crimson Essence

**A/N:** Story was made for a friend's birthday.

* * *

'_She's a cute girl. Tall bwown hair and chocolatly brown eyes. I like bananas more but she's still pretty. She's small. Smallar than me but was more filled out than Rin. But I wuldn't tell any1 that or I might get in trouble. She's also more mature 2. Has a very cute smile and calm person. She also is woreing a black skirt, like the one Miku-nee-chan wears, except shorter and frillier. She's also woreing a dark black top with wite lace underneathe. She kinda looks like a maid with that bowe in her hair. But I thinc she's cute all the same. I really want to get to know her. But I always feel weird around her. Maybe I'll try talked to her today.'_

Kaito let out a sigh as he overturned the single piece of paper, scrawled with misspelled words, grammatical errors and child like doodles of a stick figure at the corner. He just couldn't read any further than what he had already read. Carefully, the blue haired teen slid it back into its original place. A part of him felt the need to rip up the paragraph of almost incomprehensible words to pieces; or at least 'accidentally' drop his ice cream on to the paper, smearing the ink in the process. It was a small price for his ice-cream, but at least he could save whoever else's eyes the torture of accidentally coming across that work of 'art'.

Still, despite the fact that Len Kagamine had atrocious language skills, Kaito had understood the gist of it all. Almost unaware of his actions, a small smile of amusement played across his lips. His best friend had a crush. Wasn't that just an adorable idea? Seeing _the_ Len Kagamine, also known as Rokakuji* High's bad boy, tongue tied, pink faced and completely infatuated with a girl was a sight that he had to see. The other thing that he found funny about the situation was the fact that he knew exactly who the girl was. This fact was one delicious piece of leverage he just _had_ to imprint into his mind; for future teasing references. If only he had figured out the obvious signs sooner.

Letting his pleased smile grow into a wry smirk, Kaito finally decided to awaken his sleeping friend.

"Hey, Len, school's over," Kaito shook the small sized teen by the shoulders in attempt to wake the sleeping beauty.

"Five more minutes mommy..." the blond haired boy groaned as he turned his head away from the noise.

Kaito let out a drawn sigh. Every one of their classmates had left the classroom minutes after the bell rang, leaving the two teenagers alone. Occasionally a teacher would peek through the sliding door just to be sure that the room was still intact, but other than that, they were left undisturbed. Still, no matter how cute the Kagamine twin was when asleep, it was time for the two to leave. Plus, if anyone else were to witness the leader of Gekokujou's adorability, it would not only compromise the fear that other gangs held for the leader of one of this school's most revered gangs but Kaito would lose his status as the only one who has ever seen this 'cute' side of Len. Although the blue haired adolescent was tempted to put the sleeping boy in a frilled dress, he decided against it. He did value his life somewhat.

Heaving another sigh, Kaito decided that it was time to pull out the big guns.

"Ice-cream beats bananas."

That woke up Len. Although he and Kaito had debated on the topic dozens of times, lasting for several minutes to several days, it only ended in two exhausted people ordering a banana split. Still, for the pride and glory of bananas, he had to defend the rights of his favorite fruit.

Just as the Kagamine opened his mouth to speak, he paused for a moment and let his gaze fall on the overturned parchment of paper beside him. Immediately did he snatch the scrap and clutch it protectively to his chest as he shot out of his seat, taking several paces backwards to create some distance between the two of them. His actions resembled that of a mother trying to protect her child from some sort of danger.

"You didn't read it, did ya?" Len questioned his friend, eyes filled with accusation, only hinting on worry.

Kaito simply shook his head and smiled. "I didn't," he said. That was a lie –a big fat one.

Despite the fact that Len wasn't the most trusting person one would ever meet, he still trusted the person he had grown up with and known since childhood. Not for a second did he think that Kaito would lie to him. So he was quick to drop his claims. What a naïve kid.

Still, the fact that the boy so freely offered his trust to the liar was enough to strike a guilty cord in Kaito's heart. But his face did not give off a single hint of the guilt that he held for tricking an innocent child, no matter how much he tried to hide that innocence. After all, Len always thought that babies came from storks up till Junior High School; even then Kaito didn't have the heart to tell the boy the truth.

"C'mon, let's get some banana split," Kaito offered as he ruffled Len's golden locks, a soft smile spreading across his face as he did so. It was those intimate times when the two were alone where they truly showed an emotion other than stubborn disrespect.

Smiling brightly, a sort of smile he would never normally show in front of others, the young lad nodded in agreement with a quick 'ok!' before following his pal out the door.

Cute.

* * *

"Welcome, Kaito-san, Len-kun."

This calm, friendly voice greeted the two high school students as they stepped through the glass double doors of a place called, 'Angelique Boutique'. Not the manliest place to spend one's time at.

"Hey Kanon-chan!" Kaito answered with another one of his charming smiles, unintentionally wooing several young women at the café; some of which were on dates of their own.

Glancing over his shoulder, the ice-cream lover gave his shorter companion a quick sharp jab in the ribs with his elbow. Doing so, he received a heavy heel on the top of his foot as a quick, almost invisible retaliation. Well, he sort of deserved that one. All Kaito could do was bite down on his lower lip to muffle that (not-so) manly scream of his into a soft grunt.

Ignoring the throbbing pain in his side, Len mumbled a soft greeting to the brunette, unable to bring his azure eyes to meet her bright hazelnut gaze that seemed to bore right through his soul. No matter how many times he had met her in the past, he still couldn't bring himself to compliment her carefully woven chestnut colored hair or her black and white French laced maid uniform that complimented her slender frame. Today she wore the top that was laced in the front and wrapped around her waist while white velvet covered her curves. Sleeves, lightly padded to give off a sense of cuteness. Her mini skirt was a simple black which flared out in different fashions, showing off some layers of lace underneath. Although it wasn't the standard uniform at the café, the boss let her get away with it since it did flatter her figure quite well.

He felt like kicking himself for lacking the guts to look her in the eye. It was strange how he could mercilessly glare down several men, twice his height and build in a gang fight yet be unable to look a harmless girl in the eye.

Then again, he and Rin always brought a road roller with them to those fights.

"So, the usual?" Kanon asked, stifling a giggle as she led the two regulars to a vacant table situated closest to the glass window. They did come to the shop at least once a week.

The two simply nodded in response as they were seated in the delicate marble chairs, intricate carvings for the back and a silk cushion carefully molded into the bottom. This wasn't the place two teenage boys would hang about on a habitual basis. Elaborate furnishing, polished and shone to perfection, marble tiles and spotless windowpanes. Full time and part time workers, dressed in maid and butler apparel answering to their customer's beck and call referring to their clients as 'master' or 'mistress' while serving them an entrée of desserts. The only reason why Kanon had not referred to Kaito or Len as 'master' was because Len had requested that she not call them that for several reasons he did not list.

All in all, it was a place for women, not men.

Now, if the two had girlfriends, then it would be a different story. But they did not.

So they were two teenage boys sitting on petite little chairs waiting to share a banana split. Strange? One would think so. If one had seen the two of them in the shop, one would have thought that the two were the most awkward pair there. Now that several months had passed, Kaito had learnt relax, even love, this feminine atmosphere. If only Len were the same.

"Kanon-chan looks cute today, doesn't she, Len_-kun_?"Kaito teased the boy that sat directly across him, poking Len's cheek with a silver spoon. He and Len had always come to the shop together, but it seemed like the boy had been frequently visiting the shop on his own more often than Kaito thought.

Len's glare would have been much more sinister, if not for a face that shone as brightly as a ripe tomato on a sunny summer's day. How sweet.

"Shut up..." Len grumbled, tilting back his chair as he averted his gaze from the aforementioned girl who was now sending their order to the kitchen.

Kaito merely chuckled before he too decided on a change of scenery. Cerulean eyes scanned through the countless groups of girls, scrutinizing every last aspect of them. If one were to notice him and meet his gaze, the teenager would merely flash a charming smile or a wink before moving on to the next girl. As usual, they were either flattered or extremely flustered. Still, his eyes continued to examine as many groups of girls as he could, the casual brunettes, the outgoing red heads, talkative blondes and the silent but sexy girls with striking raven locks.

Usually, he would allow his gaze to drop from their faces, down to their tight, low cut tops, then to the short, form fitting skirts that rode further and further up their thighs every time they adjusted themselves; he'd already seen several panties already. It was those immodestly dressed girls that caught the most of his attention. Those girls that, whether it was consciously or subconsciously, would show off the most skin and often bend forward to pick up a dropped object, often giving Kaito a really nice show.

Yes, Kaito is a pervert; despite the notable fact that he was an honor student, usually ranking in the top five every year.

Then, he saw her.

There, sitting alone on a stool, dining on one of the café's trademark parfaits was one of the most attractive girls he had ever seen before, and the most indecent of the lot.

Access strands of auburn hair brushed against her neck which was wrapped with a single spiked choker which was linked with the edges of her ripped tube top while a pure black mini skirt rode up to her thighs, nearly exposing what was underneath. Over her clothes she wore a sleeveless leather coat adorned with silver studs that ran down to the edges of her knee length boots. Her long slender fingers were clad with gloves the color of charcoal and rings with skulls as the main attraction. Her hair was also decorated with several pins which pushed her bangs to the side while a single hair tie kept her hair in a spiked ponytail.

But what made her more attractive than the rest?

Truthfully, he had no idea. Or maybe it was because of her double D's?

Still, he felt as if there were some sort of connection between the two of them. Something was most definitely different about that girl, something was off that attracted him to her like opposite sides of a magnet.

Ignoring the confused look from his fellow gang member's face as he stood up from his seat, the blue haired teenager began to stroll over to the gothic girl, acting as casual as he could. But as he did so, Kaito noticed almost immediately that the girl had noticed him as he began to make his way towards her, but she made no attempt to show any interest. In fact, if Kaito had thought harder about her reaction, he may just have thought that she intended to avoid him. But there was no way a girl could possibly the advances of one such as handsome as he, right?

"Hey, there, do you have a boyfriend?" Kaito asked after situating himself on a stool beside her.

"Usually, most men ask me what my name is first before they flirt with me," the brunette frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest and a leg over the other as she leaned backwards slightly, as if to create some distance between the two of them.

"Yeah, but I'm not like most men." Kaito smirked as he too leaned back slightly, not wanting to seem too pushy.

"Well, I'm not like most women," she responded as she then swiveled her chair about and returned to her half eaten, strawberry parfait.

'_Oh sure. I bet you'll be all over me when I'm through with you.' _This was Kaito's inner dialog as he hid a sarcastic look behind a quite convincing smile.

"Really? How so?" he asked, as if to tease her.

"Because I refuse to let man whores seduce me," she simply stated as she stood up, leaving Kaito in shock as she simply strolled over to another seat with her unfinished parfait in one hand.

Once overcoming his surprise and ignoring the soft chuckle from his companion, the play boy quickly followed her to her different seat in a feeble attempt to win her over.

"Hey now, your misjudgment hurts me," Kaito spoke, feigning a wounded look.

"Really? How so?" she asked curiously, imitating his words and previous facial features like a mirror with a rather haughty voice.

Biting back several crude words that were ready to escape his lips, the infamous Kaito simply forced a smile on to his face. Right now, patience was key. He could not afford to blow his top and bring out the _other_ side of him. The side that appeared when he was amongst his gang mates during fights for power. He was not going to give in to a girl.

"Because you really are quite attractive, and interesting. Still, I have never met a girl who could take me on."

* * *

By now Len had lost complete interest in Kaito and that brunette target of Kaito's–mainly because the object of his affections had returned with a quite appetizing looking parfait and banana split.

The banana split was one of the fanciest and most heavily decorated Len had ever seen in his life. The singular banana that lay at the center of the dish was sliced with such precision that it looked like miniature roses, made for the aesthetic sense just as much as the taste buds of the customer. On both sides of the banana were two scoops of ice-cream, four altogether, all different flavors; vanilla, mint, chocolate chip and banana sorbet –a rather unique blend of flavors. Small tufts of whipped cream filled in the gaps of the ice-cream. The scoops of ice-cream were sprinkled with crushed nuts and the smallest blueberries Len had ever laid eyes on. Drizzled on the tops was a light caramel sauce as well as a thick, dark chocolate substance. Thin slivers of grated white chocolate add the finishing touches. Even the plate was adorned with complex indents of roses and angels.

The parfait on the other hand, stood tall on a white plate, a crystal clear goblet lined with fine silver in the center and an intricately carved, polished spoon carefully situated on the right of the slim, but tall, glass. Chocolate sauce had been squeezed onto the sides in thick curves before rolling down to the bottom, creating a small puddle of chocolate at the bottom before being sprinkled with a layer of nuts, covered by a layer of vanilla, then strawberries, more melted chocolate before being finished with another perfectly flat layer of chocolate chip ice-cream. A single blob of fluffy whipped cream was surrounded with chocolate dipped strawberry halves and stabbed with a flimsy piece of chocolate carved to look like a thin strawberry with small, inconspicuous holes where the seeds would have been.

"I-I didn't order this," Len stuttered after regaining his voice. Although he didn't want to look like a cheapskate in front of the girl, he knew full well what the consequences were if he couldn't pay for it at the end. Despite the fact that the ice-creams looked terribly delicious, they would have been just as expensive. Just one of the two would have dug quite a deep hole into his meager allowance. He and Kaito usually ordered the simple banana split which consisted of a single banana, two scoops of ice-cream and chocolate sauce topped with nuts.

"I know," she simply stated as she placed the banana split in front of Len and the parfait in front of herself as she took a seat, ignoring the quizzical look that Len shot her. "Consider this my treat," she continued on as she began to eat with an attitude of indifference.

"B-but I can't accept this," Len quickly declined only to have a spoonful of banana sorbet shoved into his mouth. The sweetness of the banana and sour taste of the sorbet melting on his slightly numbed tongue. It was like heaven; not only because of the ice-cream, but the fact that the girl he'd vied for since Junior High, had fed him, in a way. But then again, she mostly did so to get him to shut up.

"My shift's over and you are no longer my customer but a friend that I'm treating," she stated firmly as she leaned back against her chair before continuing to dine on her parfait.

That was when Len noticed her attire. Her once braided hair now fell against her shoulders in waves from being tied up the entire time; usually they were just slightly curled at the edges to give it a slight bounce in her step. A simple, black vest covered her white buttoned down shirt that. A simple blood red bow was tied to her crisp collar. The plain black plate skirt, although longer than the average length, was still quite short –especially when she sat down. Her knee length socks were also black as well as her black standard closed toed shoes. Her school uniform would have been a mirror image of Len's, if he'd stop refusing to wear the red tie that signified his first year status as well as his vest. But could he really be blamed that the summers were blistering at times when there were no clouds in the sky? Kanon, unlike Kaito, was the real honor student in Len's school. He wouldn't have been surprised if she would be elected as the student body officer in their third year of high school.

Then it hit him.

She had just called him a friend.

She, Miss Perfect, called him, Len, a.k.a the Outcast and Gang Leader of Gekokujou, a friend. Now if that wasn't a huge step in their relationship, then he didn't know what was. Though there was a disturbing thought at the back of his mind; what would happen if Kanon ever found out that he was the leader of one of the most revered gangs in the territory? The thought disturbed him a great deal because he knew what her reaction would be; and he wasn't willing to lose the friendship they had just established.

Knowing full well that Len had no idea what to say, Kanon spoke on his behalf, "Just eat."

Bowing his head in embarrassment and thanks, the blonde mumbled a weak 'okay'.

* * *

Kaito glanced over his shoulder, wondering if the banana split had arrived yet and spotted something quite amazing.

Len and that girl were sitting together, chatting like a newlywed couple where the woman wore the pants of the family and were finishing the last bits of their ice-creams. Well at least Len was, Kanon was only a quarter way through with hers. The Kagamine boy always did do things faster when he was flustered and or embarrassed.

The honor student would have smiled, if he had not realized that Len had finished eating one of the most expensive deserts at the café, something Kaito could not afford till he had a job. Len's right hand man could not believe that his best friend was eating _that_ without him!

Immediately forgetting about the girl he was trying to seduce, Kaito immediately shot out of his seat and stomped over to Len.

The brunette, surprised that Kaito had actually left her alone, smirked when she found the perfect opportunity to humiliate the play boy. So, raising her voice as loudly as possible in order to attract the most attention, she yelled.

"Have fun on your date Kaito! You sure have one cute _boyfriend_!"

The two aforementioned teens froze immediately, Kaito in his tracks and Len in mid swallow as all eyes at the café turned to the two boys. Even Kanon shot Len and Kaito an incredulous look with a hint of hurt, almost as if to say, 'I didn't know you two were gay'.

Humiliation was the first thing to settle in Len's entire being as he immediately shot up from his seat, mumbling a soft apology to his crush before dashing out of the café. How could he possibly face her after this? The girl he was in love with thought that he was gay! He ignored the several eyes that trailed after him as he fought back the tears that were threatening to fall from his face. Once Len was out of sight, the rest trained their confused and disgusted gazes on Kaito, wondering what the alleged 'lover' would do. After all, there were quite a few people who stood against homosexuality like it was a sort of plague.

Kaito simply shot the brunette a spine chilling glare causing a shudder to run through the woman's body and held her stunned gaze for several moments, imprinting her face into his mind. Then, the gang leader's right hand man turned and stalked out the door after his best friend. If looks could kill, then one would say that that was the ultimatum of death itself.

When the two boys were gone, the nervous and tense air that hung in the café began to subside, but the feeling was still there.

Kanon, who had now lost her appetite, stood up, letting her chair drag across the polished marble floor. Ignoring the offended looks she received from the metallic screech, the part time waitress walked over to the rumor spreader, who was now paying her bill with a smug look on her face in a rather stiff fashion.

Feeling the glare on her back, the short haired brunette turned her gaze to the shorter girl and raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

"Was that really necessary? You do know that those two aren't gay." Kanon's voice held a severe tone as he deep brown eyes bore into the woman who simply held her ground and indifferent poise.

The girl in black merely shrugged her shoulders before stating in a calm tone, "I know, but don't you think it's funny how those two ran off like that?"

Kanon gritted her teeth to hold back the crude words that were threatening to escape her lips. Her fists were bawled in attempts to hold back the urge to punch the other girl in the face. She did not move and her body remained tense. Not a word of disgrace was uttered from her lips, but she made no attempt to hide her contempt that she held. Even her eyes held certain distaste.

"And anyway, it's not like I'll be seeing those two losers again," the girl continued on as she began to walk out the door.

First was surprise; then came the feeling of superiority as a sly smirk formed against Kanon's lips. A rather cynical look that Len would have been shocked to see on the girl he liked. Then, muttering under her breath, she spoke.

"Then I hope you come to school tomorrow, Meiko-nee-chan."

* * *

**A/N: **Thoughts? Corrections? Questions? Please review. A happy writer is a faster one. ^^


End file.
